fantasy_and_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (1972 film)
Alice's Adventures in Wonderland is a 1972 British musical film based on the Lewis Carroll novel of the same name and its sequel, Through the Looking-Glass, directed by Australian television producer-director William Sterling.William Sterling on IMDb It had a distinguished ensemble cast with a musical score by John Barry and lyrics by Don Black."Alice's Adventures in Wonderland(1972)". Yahoo movies. Retrieved 29 May 2012. In 1973, the film won the BAFTA Film Award at the BAFTA Awards Ceremony for Best Cinematography, won by Geoffrey Unsworth, and Best Costume Design, won by Anthony Mendleson. Stuart Freeborn created make-up for the film based closely on the original John Tenniel drawings in the first edition of the novel. Cast * Fiona Fullerton - Alice * Hywel Bennett - Duckworth * Michael Crawford - White Rabbit * Robert Helpmann - Mad Hatter * Michael Hordern - Mock Turtle * Michael Jayston - Dodgson * Davy Kaye - Mouse * Roy Kinnear - Cheshire Cat * Spike Milligan - Gryphon * Dudley Moore - Dormouse * Dennis Price - King of Hearts * Ralph Richardson - Caterpillar * Flora Robson - Queen of Hearts * Peter Sellers - March Hare * Rodney Bewes - Knave of Hearts * Ray Brooks - 5 of Spades * Richard Warwick - 7 of Spades * Dennis Waterman - 2 of Spades * Julian Chagrin - Bill the Lizard * Peter Bull - Duchess * Patsy Rowlands - Cook * Freddie Earlle - Guinea Pig Pat * Freddie and Frank Cox - Tweedledum and Tweedledee * William Ellis - Dodo * Mike Elles - Guinea Pig Two * Peter O'Farrell - Fish Footman * Ian Trigger - Frog Footman (as Peter Trigger) * Victoria Shallard - Lorina * Pippa Vickers - Edith * Ray Edwards - Eagle * Stanley Bates - Monkey * Melita Manger - Squirrel * Angela Morgan - Lory * June Kidd - Magpie * Michael Reardon - Frog * Brian Tripping - Duck * Natalie Farmer - Alice (singing) (uncredited) Casting Julie Dawn Cole was first runner up for the title role of Alice before Fiona Fullerton was cast."Las aventuras de Alicia (1972)". IMDb. Possible deleted scene A dialogue scene was filmed between Alice and the Cheshire Cat, with the latter perched in a tree. Although some stills survive the footage itself was cut from the final print and may no longer exist. Soundtrack ;"The Duchess Is Waiting" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Michael Crawford ;"Curiouser And Curiouser" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Natalie Farmer ;"You've Got To Know When To Stop" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Davy Kaye ;"The Royal Processions" :Music by John Barry ;"The Last Word Is Mine" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Michael Crawford and Natalie Farmer ;"Digging For Apples" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Freddie Earlle ;"There Goes Bill" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Freddie Earlle and Mike Elles ;"How Doth The Little Busy Bee Crocodile" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Natalie Farmer ;"Dum And Dee Dance (Nursery Rhyme)" :Lyrics by Lewis Carroll and Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Natalie Farmer ;"From The Queen, An Invitation For The Duchess To Play Croquet" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Peter O'Farrell and Ian Trigger ;"The Duchess's Lullaby" :Lyrics by Lewis Carroll and Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Peter Bull and Patsy Rowlands ;"It's More Like A Pig Than A Baby" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Natalie Farmer ;"I See What I Eat" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Robert Helpmann, Peter Sellers, Dudley Moore and Fiona Fullerton ;"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Robert Helpmann, Peter Sellers ;"The Pun Song" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Robert Helpmann, Peter Sellers, Dudley Moore and Natalie Farmer ;"Off With Their Heads" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Flora Robson ;"The Croquet Game" :Music by John Barry ;"Off With Their Heads (Reprise)" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Flora Robson ;"I've Never Been This Far Before" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Michael Crawford and Natalie Farmer ;"The Moral Song" :Lyrics by Lewis Carroll and Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Peter Bull ;"The Me I Never Knew" :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Natalie Farmer ;"The Lobster Quadrille (The Mock Turtle's Song)" :Music by John Barry ;"Will You Walk A Little Faster, Said A Whiting To A Snail" :Lyrics by Lewis Carroll and Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Michael Hordern and Spike Milligan ;"They Told Me (Evidence Read At The Trial Of The Knave Of Hearts)" :Lyrics by Lewis Carroll and Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Michael Crawford Home video It has been released onto video and DVD several times, but it has not undergone a proper restoration. References Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Films Category:1972 Films